Revengier
by arkenxin
Summary: A continuation of draigonfire’s Indentured Servitude alternate ending. Rated M for language. Pairing: DG


Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. The story before this belongs to draigonfire. The plot belongs to me.

A/N: I just wanted to continue the alternative ending of draigonfire's Indentured Servitude, written by one of my favourite authors. So this is mainly much angst, and I strongly suggest that you read her story, if not you would not understand this.

It had been four years now. Four long years since she had given her heart away, only to have it returned to her broken and shattered. She knew that she should have expected such a thing to happen, but the hope in her heart was too strong at that time. Now, there was none.

Ginny Weasley now worked as an auror in the Ministry, keeping the peace and quiet. Voldemort had been destroyed the year just last year by Harry, and the wizarding world was peaceful once more; dark wizards no longer threatened to destroy. Her job was not as dangerous as it was in those times, and she was nearly grateful for it.

Except that it bored her.

Everything was the same old routine. There was no excitement in her life. Though she had to admit, that four years ago, the excitement had made her heart break, she knew that it had been one of the most fun periods of her life. It had changed her drastically though. She was no longer the sweet Ginny Weasley of her family, but seemed more like a statue in her own backyard. It was ironic really, that she turned out the way similar to the very person that destroyed her inside. The way she moved, the way she talked, it seemed that she had no heart.

But that was not the case. She still had a heart. A horribly cut, bruised one, but still a heart nonetheless. She had, however, hid it so deeply inside her, that I seemed to the outside world that her heart was gone. Molly was devastated, Arthur was worried, and her family and friends had tried everything that they could to help her.

Her heart was locked in a chest, and she had thrown away the key.

-----

It was a rather sunny day, giving Diagon Alley a cheerful atmosphere, and a scowl on Ginny's face. After i the incident /i , she never smiled. Not surprisingly, the hot sun broiling down at her was not doing any to ease her frustrations. Her face then turned blank as quickly as the scowl had appeared. It was now not in her nature to show emotions. She took long strides to Flourish and Botts to purchase one of the books that had been recently published, but collided into someone when she turned around the corner.

Not letting her temper get the better of her, she whipped around to see who it was that she had banged into. Lifting her eyes, she only managed to look into the swirling gray orbs, not hearing the words that he spoke, not seeing his mouth part and close again, before she tensed and roughly stood up.

----

Draco Malfoy was minding his own business. The fact that he was in a rush did not matter. How dare she, he, whoever the hell had bumped into him disturb him? He was a Malfoy, and did not take too kindly to the red-haired girl that had bumped into him. Wait, red-haired girl? Oh god, that reminded him of Ginny. Draco felt his heart clench tightly in his chest before nearly shouting at the miserably bitch who the guts to not look at where she was going. As he looked glared at the fallen lady, he gave a start when he looked deep into her chocolate-brown eyes, and realization dawned on him. She still looked as beautiful as he last saw her, long wavy red-hair and smooth skin. Her eyes, though, had lost their spark, and the warmth that it had always contained.

"Gi… Ginny?"

----

Ginny closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, before turning on her heels and promptly stalked off, leaving Draco with his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish out of water. Draco blinked and paused for a while, before crying out, "Ginny! Wait!" and ran after her. Being male and physically fitter than Ginny, he caught up to her in no time, right hand catching her wrist in an effort to stop her. "Is that really you?" Oh lord knows how much he had missed her, how long he had taught of her, how he earned for her. And there she was, standing right in front of him.

Ginny flinched at the contact between her and Draco. She did not expect to meet him here and having to her him still called her so affectionately, after what he had done to her. Oh no, Draco Malfoy had done the worst thing possible, and he was going to pay for what he had done. There would be no forgiveness, just cruel coldness, Ginny smiled maliciously.

She did not hesitate before twisting her hand out of his grip, and nearly spat in his face in her hissing tone that could have frozen even the hottest sun, "Get lost, i stranger /i ."

Draco blinked once and stared at her retreating silhouette. It was amusing to see how stupid he acted in front of the love of his life. Then, reality came crashing down onto him and the words echoed in his head. Stranger. Stranger. Stranger. Stranger? He was no stranger to Ginny Weasley and he knew it. Chasing after her again, he shouted after her "Ginny, wait! Don't you recognize me? It's me! Draco!"

He recoiled slightly when he saw the two blank eyes staring right at him, no, beyond him. "I have no idea", she replied icily.

"But it's me, you know, Draco Malfoy!" he persisted. He knew that he had indeed treated her badly on that night four years ago, but he was not used to it, and had to spend much of his time thinking about it. Ginny seemed to manage to avoid him every time he tried to find her however. He had no idea how she did it, but now that he found her, he was not letting go.

"Well Malfoy," Ginny sneered. "If you don't stop bothering me, I'll report you personally for harassment of an auror."

Draco frowned at the tone she used. This was definitely not the Ginny she had been, not the Ginny he thought would always be, "Don't you remember me? You loved me before haven't you?"

Ginny's eyes seem to turn even colder and darker. "Yes, loved. Now? No longer. So run along and be a good dog," she smirked at him. Nothing in her expression could be more deadlier. Draco was disturbed by this change in Ginny. Wait, no longer loved him? What did that mean? Hasn't she given her heart away to him already? He had never returned it! It had to still be with him!

Ginny's eyes danced with amusement as she saw the impact of her statement etched on Malfoy's face. What a priceless moment. She threw one more insult at him before sauntering off, "You no longer mean anything more to me Malfoy. Four years ago maybe. Not now, and never more. You think that I would run into your arms again like some lovesick puppy? Your whores would, but never Ginny Weasley. I hope we'll never meet again, you bastard. Wouldn't want your intestines all over the place would you?"

Draco felt as if his heart had been slammed against the wall. He thought that Ginny understood, and would wait for him someday to come to his senses, knowing that all he said were lies. Never had he thought that his words would be taken seriously, and his love of his life… over him.

No, he thought, this cannot be true. I wouldn't allow it. Ginny was supposed to understand. She was supposed to know! His heart screamed from the rejection of her words. No, this was not true. It cannot be true. Why didn't she realize that he loved her? She had said so herself, that it wouldn't work because he wouldn't let it work. And now he was willing to try, but she no longer loved him?

i It's all your fault. /i the little voice in his head reminded him. i If you had never rejected her in the first place, you would be together. /i But his father would have killed her! Now that he was dead it wouldn't matter anymore! i Ahh, but you see. She doesn't know, and you, never bothered to fight for her. You let yourself be controlled by your father. She could have been safe with someone trustable as her secret keeper. You think you saved her life, but actually, you ruined it for her. I bet you never thought how emotionally hurt she would be. Well, it's too late now. /i

Letting out a wail of anguish at the thought of his dear Ginny being hurt by none other then the person who wanted to protect her the most, Draco collapsed near the brick wall. It was his fault that Ginny turned into the cold, dark person she now was. Imagine her pain, Draco mused. Imagine her suffering. Not that he could pay attention to what he was thinking. The dull ache in his heart had now felt like it had been taken out, and stepped all over with. Was this how Ginny felt when he kept insulting her? How would she every forgive him?

His eyes glistened strangely, before he closed them and leaned against thewall for support.

A/N: First chapter! More angst and heartache to come though.


End file.
